If We Ever Meet Again
by MlleLauChan
Summary: "Jamais ils n'auraient cru se revoir dans un endroit aussi sordide. Est-ce vraiment un hasard ?" Song fic/UA


Hello ! Me revoilà maiiiis c'est pour une Song Fic ! Waaah ! Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les autres, ça ne vous étonne presque pas. Je vous avais dis dans le dernier que j'avais un autre projet de Song Fic et bien le voici ! Comme l'inspiration n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous, je voulais prendre mon temps. Je ne sais pas si cela en vaut la peine. A vous de juger.

Disclaimer : L'univers, les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à Oda. Quand à la musique, If we ever meet again, elle est à Timbaland ainsi que Katy Perry [c'est dingue à chaque fois que j'écris ou prononce "Perry" j'ai l'impression d'écrire/de dire "perrier"... pourtant ça n'a aucun rapport].

\***/

**If we ever meet again**

Le jeune homme avait honte. Horriblement honte. Ses amis lui avaient conseillé de sortir un peu. D'évacuer le stress des cuisines dont il était le Chef. Son patron lui avait donné ses premiers jours de congé, prétextant qu'un grand cuisinier fatigué ne valait pas mieux qu'un cuistot de troisième classe. Piqué au vif, le blondinet avait accepté ce repos forcé en clamant sur tous les toits qu'il reviendrait meilleur que jamais. Il n'avait pas vu le sourire narquois Zeff qui s'attendait à cette réaction. Et en était plus que satisfait.

Ses amis, donc, lui avait conseillé cette boîte de nuit, _The Ghost Ship_. Le nom lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment mais… Qui était-il pour jugé aux apparences ? Tous les éléments avaient été réunis pour que cette boîte soit à la hauteur de sa réputation. Branchée. Ou _in_, il ne savait pas trop comment on qualifiait quelque chose à la mode. Ce n'était pas son genre de la suivre dans ce genre de domaine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, assis seul au bar, indifférent à l'euphorie ambiante, il s'était levé pour repartir quand il la remarqua. A l'autre bout du comptoir, seule.

**What's somebody like you  
Doing in a place like this  
Say did you come alone  
Or did you bring all your friends  
Say what's your name, what you drinking**

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et, alors que leur regard se croisa une fraction de seconde, elle détourna la tête. Ses yeux noisette, brillant de malice et d'intelligence, scrutèrent la salle puis son attention se concentra sur son verre. Il avait l'impression de voir sur ce visage le même ennui qu'il y avait eu sur le sien quelques secondes avant. Il n'avait jamais cru au signe du destin mais il ne croyait pas au coïncidence non plus.

**I think I know what you're thinking  
Baby what's your sign  
Tell me yours I'll tell you mine  
Say what's somebody like you  
Doing in a place like this**

Il s'approcha avec lenteur, très peu sûr de lui. Elle avait un air qui lui était familier et, vu que la plus grande majorité du temps il était soit chez lui soit au restaurant et qu'il sortait en de très rare occasion, il ne pouvait pas négliger cette sensation. C'était dingue comme d'infimes détails lui semblaient prendre de l'importance, au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Il avait un peu de mal à progresser vu que les ivrognes et leurs conquêtes le poussaient sans ménagement pour atteindre le bar.

**I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so**  
**Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again**

La jeune femme avait honte. Horriblement honte. Elle voulait étrangler Nojiko pour l'avoir inscrite sur ce site de rencontre "hautement fiable". Maintenant, elle se retrouvait dans cette boîte de nuit qui lui était totalement inconnue. Elle triturait la broche étincelante qu'elle avait mise afin que l'homme qu'elle attendait la reconnaisse et vienne à sa rencontre. Peut-être s'étaient-ils manqués de peu. Quelle idée aussi de l'inviter dans ce genre d'endroit ! Toute seule, elle se sentait vulnérable.

Elle avait repéré un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, blond, à l'autre extrémité du bar. Lui aussi attendait quelqu'un ? Il avait autant de déveine qu'elle alors ? Elle se sentait moins seule pour le coup et avait bien envie de le rejoindre. Entre compagnons d'infortune, on pouvait s'entendre… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?

La belle rousse eut un soupir de lassitude et jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme qui… s'approchait d'elle ? Que signifiait ce sentiment de chaleur familier ?

**Do you come here much ?  
****I swear I've seen your face before  
Hope you don't see me flash  
But I can't help but want you more, more  
Baby tell me what's your story  
I ain't shy, don't you worry**

― Veuillez m'excuser… Fit le jeune homme penaud, dont elle observait quelques rougeurs dû à la gêne sous la lumière vive du bar. Je jurerais vous avoir déjà vu… Je sais, ma démarche fait très "technique de drague éculée" mais… Je me nomme Kuroashi Sanji alors si à tout hasard vous pouvez éclairer ma lanterne…

―Dorobo Nami. Ça vous dit évoque quelque chose ?

Le silence se fit. Elle était franche. Devant son mutisme, elle répondit à la question.

― Il y a un an, durant une sortie entre amis communs. On s'était échangé nos numéros et… rien ne s'était fait vu que vous deviez partir pour l'Angleterre en vu d'un… stage n'est-ce pas ?

― Vous avez une bonne mémoire. Constata Sanji avec surprise.

― Je n'oublie jamais les gens avec qui j'ai passé d'agréables moments et, surtout, qui m'ont laissé une excellente impression. Les deux ne vont pas toujours de pair et c'est rare de rencontrer des hommes aussi galants que vous.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pensivement, évitant d'ajouter qu'elle avait regretté que cela n'aille pas plus loin. Nami aurait eu honte de passer pour une fille facile. Mais dès qu'elle avait entendu le timbre de sa voix puis son nom et son prénom, le déclic s'était fait tout de suite. Et les sentiments qui l'avaient traversé ce soir-là étaient remontés à la surface.

Au fond d'elle, Nami avait toujours eu le secret espoir de le revoir. Au moins une fois. Mais là… Elle voulait plus. Beaucoup plus.

**I'm flirting with my eyes  
Wanna leave with you tonight  
So do you come here much ?  
I gotta see your face some more, some more  
Some more, cause baby I...**

Elle le dévorait des yeux alors qu'il lui parlait, répondant à ses questions sur sa vie professionnelle depuis que leurs chemins s'étaient séparés. Elle l'entendait raconter son histoire avec animation. Quand elle y réfléchissait, c'était depuis cette soirée que Nojiko l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle se trouve quelqu'un et qu'elle s'était mit en tête de l'inscrire à ses sites idiots.

Tout d'un coup, Sanji se tut, ce qui sortit Nami de ses pensées.

― Je… Vous devez attendre quelqu'un non ? J'imagine mal une femme tel que vous volontairement seule dans ce genre d'endroit.

― Je pourrais vous retournez la question. Répondit malicieusement Nami entre deux gorgées de son cocktail.

Elle eut un sourire en coin en le voyant détourner les yeux, balayant la salle d'un coup d'œil. D'une main, il secoua sa chevelure d'or.

― Des amis m'ont conseillé de me vider un peu la tête et comme je suis en congé… En fait, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée.

Son buste penché légèrement vers le comptoir, sa robe à volant au bustier d'un rouge éclatant mettait ses formes avantageuses en avant mais le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lâcher du regard ses yeux noisette. Elle ? Elle s'était perdue dans l'océan de ses yeux. Surtout d'un œil vu que quelques mèches de cheveux blond cachait l'autre.

Il se tut, attendant qu'elle s'explique à son tour. Donnant donnant.

― J'attendais quelqu'un.

Tant pis pour lui après tout. Le résultat était beaucoup mieux que ce qu'elle avait prévu.

**I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again  
This free fall's, got me so  
Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again**

― Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise ici. Je vous invite au restaurant ? Il n'est pas trop tard. Proposa le jeune homme.

Le lieu n'était pas très approprié pour discuter tranquillement. Non, en fait, elle ne voulait pas converser tranquillement avec lui.

― Seulement si vous me promettez que je ne perds pas mon temps avec un homme qui s'en ira d'un jour à l'autre.

― J'ai une situation stable et maintenant je suis très bien accompagné. Pourquoi voudrais-je m'en aller ?

Sans signe précurseur, la jeune femme se releva et happa les lèvres de l'homme à côté d'elle. Un fugitif instant. Il écarquilla les yeux en la laissant se reculer, une lueur d'intérêt et de crainte brillant dans ce regard vif.

― Et maintenant ?

**If we ever meet again  
I'll have so much more to say**  
(_Say if we ever meet again_)**  
If we ever meet again  
I won't let you go away**  
_(Said if we ever meet again)_

Nami s'était rassise, sirotant le reste de son cocktail, attendant sa réaction. Elle défit sa queue-de-cheval et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de les rattacher. Durant la dizaine de seconde qui venait de passer, il était resté muet. Immobile. Peut-être avait-elle été trop directe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui vole un baiser à son tour. Il mordit avec douceur la lèvre inférieure de la rousse et s'écarta.

― Pas le moins du monde. Et vous ?

**I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again  
Won't let you get away  
Say if we ever meet again  
This ****free**** fall's, got me so**

Un coup de foudre. Nojiko lui en avait trop souvent décrit alors que cette dernière vivait sa romance avec son fiancé. Elle y croyait inlassablement alors que Nami avait été sceptique. Jusqu'à ce soir.

― Le restaurant ça tient toujours ?

― Bien entendu. Et ensuite ?

Sourire complice. Un coup de foudre… Elle entendait déjà les moqueries de Nojiko à qui elle n'avait jamais eu de cesse de clamer sa défiance. Nami sentait qu'avec Sanji… C'était si simple. Un coup de foudre vieux d'un an. Qui aurait pu croire que c'était possible ailleurs que dans des films et des romans à l'eau de rose ?

― Ça paraîtrait inconvenant si je vous invitais chez moi ? Proposa le jeune homme. A moins que votre appartement soit plus près. Ou que vous vouliez qu'on s'arrête à un restaurant pour ce soir.

Nami se leva, ôtant la broche et la rangeant dans son sac. Au diable ce rendez-vous ! Plus besoin de site. Les rencontres fortuites comme celle-ci, il n'y avait que ça de vrai.

― Ma sœur est chez moi. De toute façon, si nos intentions sont claires, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça déraperait.

―Sur mon honneur de gentleman, je vous le promets.

Elle se leva, ses bras entourant le sien qu'il lui présentait galamment. Cet endroit bruyant n'était vraiment pas fait pour eux. Ils étaient d'un autre style.

Une belle rencontre mijotée par la Providence.

**Kiss me all night, don't ever let me go  
I'll never be the same  
If we ever meet again**

\***/

Et voilà ! Je n'en suis pas complètement satisfaite. J'ai l'impression de trop blablater [oui ce verbe existe je vous l'assure !] entre les couplets et les refrains.

En fait, en écrivant, je me rend compte que ce que j'aime dans la relation amoureuse, c'est la rencontre. C'est essentiel pour moi car il y a tellement de possibilité ! Au final, je me dis que c'est peut-être bien le destin qui décide ou, en tout cas, une force qui nous entraîne les uns vers les autres. Que ce soit en amitié ou en amour. Nos routes ont beau être parsemées d'embûches, on finit toujours par rencontre La ou Les personnes qui nous aideront à les affronter. J'espère que j'ai réussi à faire ressortir cette impression dans cet OS. L'effet est sûrement raté mais tant pis. Je n'arrive pas à faire mieux, j'en suis navré.

[Tient, pour une fois, j'ai pas grand-chose à dire à la fin d'un OS. Par contre, je tombe dans le philosophique... merci les révisions !]

M'enfin, j'espère qu'à vous cela vous a plu. Laissez-moi vos impressions, votre opinion. Il ne faut jamais hésiter !


End file.
